It Hurts, Kaito-kun
by Sekura2
Summary: Miku meminta Kaito untuk membantunya memberi pelajaran kepada Len. Tak tanggung pula, dia meminta Kaito untuk merekam Len ketika dia sedang terangsang. Tetapi, ada hal yang terjadi di luar dugaan. (Warning : lovely scat fic XD) LenXKaito / SCAT / Enema / Anal Fingering


"Kubilang lepaskan sekarang juga!"

Di sanalah Len Kagamine, diseret oleh dua lelaki yang tidak tergoyahkan oleh rontaannya. Berkali kali dia mencoba menggigit dan menendang mereka, tidak ada yang berhasil. Sial, mereka kuat sekali. Batin Len.

Dia dibawa menyusuri koridor ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu sebuah ruangan. Len segera didorong masuk ke ruangan itu dan dikunci dari luar.

"He-hei..!" Len berusaha memutar hendel pintu yang sia sia, pintu terkunci.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mencoba membukanya,"  
Sebuah suara pria membuat Len berbalik menghadap ruangan. Ruangan kecil yang tidak banyak barang di dalamnya, dengan seorang pria yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu, dan beberapa pria lain yang seperti, asistennya? Entahlah, satu dua diantara mereka memegang handycam. "Kau akan menghabiskan waktumu di sini bersamaku." Pria tersebut berbalik menghadap Len, dengan senyumnya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya meleleh.

Dialah Shion Kaito. Bintang dalam dunia porno yang masih berada di puncak kariernya. Ya, daya tariknya adalah senyum dan kelembutannya. Hal itulah yang membuat keseksiannya dikagumi oleh siapapun. Semua orang ingin merasakan sex dengannya. Tapi Kaito tidak semurahan itu. Dia hanya melayani artis atau pengusaha yang membayarnya dengan harga selangit, hanya untuk satu malam. Dia juga membintangi beberapa film porno yang langsung menjadi nomor satu di industri film biru itu.

Setelah sukses dengan itu semua, tak tanggung diapun mendirikan agensi porno sendiri. Shion's House. Dia mengumpulkan banyak bibit bibit unggul untuk diorbitkan menjadi bintang porno. Kini dia memiliki puluhan gadis maupun pria yang bekerja padanya. Kapanpun dia merasa ingin menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya, dia bisa memilih siapapun untuk bermain dengannya.

Dan di sinilah Len, di studio milik Shion's House. Sebuah rumah besar yang memiliki banyak kamar, dengan berbagai fasilitas lengkap. Di sinilah artis artis porno Shion bekerja sehari hari, entah itu untuk rekaman atau job melayani para pengusaha. Untuk bisa memesan kamar dengan gadis di sini, dibutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit.

Di balik semua itu, Len mengenal Kaito sebagai sosok pelindungnya yang sudah dia kenal sejak kecil. Dia selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat Kaito, seperti kakak laki-laki saja. Len selalu memandang Kaito, menjadikannya panutan, dan sebagai tempat mengadu. Apalagi ketika Miku senpai mengganggunya, dia akan melaporkannya ke Kaito, yang hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut Len.

"Kaito-kun! Kenapa orang-orangmu membawaku dengan cara seperti itu sih? Lagipula, kenapa mereka harus mengunci pintunya segala? Seperti mengurungku saja! Padahal mereka kan tahu aku sering kemari menemuimu dengan bebas, kenapa mereka memperlakukanku dengan tidak hormat? Mengesalkan sekali!" Len mengadu dengan kesal ke Kaito, yang langsung dibalas Kaito dengan tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Aku yang menyuruh mereka memperlakukanmu begitu."

"Pardon..? Bisa kau ulangi Kaito-kun?" Len terlihat kaget.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku perlu memberitahumu, meskipun Miku nanti pasti akan marah padaku, hahaha. Jadi, Miku yang memintaku melakukan ini padamu, katanya karena kau merusak baju kesayangannya, benar?"

"Ya Tuhan! Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres! Ternyata penyihir ular itu yang ada di balik semua ini! Aahh iya memang benar aku merusak bajunya! Tapi itu tidak disengaja Kaito-kun! Percayalah padaku!" Len terlihat marah. Awas saja nanti Miku senpai. Batinnya.

"Iya, aku percaya padamu." Kaito mengusap bahu Len.

"Lalu kenapa kau membantu Miku? Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku dari sini sekarang." Len membuang mukanya.

"Kau tahu kan Len? Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari gadis itu." Kaito tersenyum, sinar matanya menyinarkan kelembutan.

Len semakin kesal. Bisa bisanya Kaito malah bekerja sama dengan Hatsune Miku. Padahal harusnya Kaito lebih membelanya. Hanya karena baju kesayangan jelek itu, Miku langsung balas dendam. Aku benci Miku senpai! Teriak Len dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau mengikuti permainanku." Ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum simpul.

Eh, apa maksudnya?

Kaito mengedikkan dagu kepada asistennya, yang langsung paham perintah atasannya. Segera mereka melepasi pakaian Len yang langsung meberontak dan menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan, di mana terdapat sebuah tali talian tergantung di sana.

Len menebak nebak benda yang dia lihat di tengah ruangan itu. Dia berusaha mengingatnya karena dia merasa pernah melihatnya. Baik, coba pikirkan di mana dia melihatnya. Gambaran-gambaran mulai muncul di pikirannya. Gadis-gadis.. tanpa pakaian... Ah dia mengingatnya. Sialan, ini benda yang pernah dilihat Len di beberapa film porno yang dia tonton diam-diam di kamarnya.

"Itu dinamakan sex swing, alat itu menjagamu untuk tetap berada di posisi yang kuinginkan." Jelas Kaito sementara Len meronta ronta ketika asisten Kaito mengangkatnya dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam lubang tali yang longgar. Tali itu mengangkat lutut nya dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan hingga posisi lututnya setinggi dada. Kedua tangannya diikat di tali yang lebih di atas.

Kedua asisten Kaito mengencangkan tali di kedua lutut Len dan di kedua pergelangan tangannya sehingga tersisalah kedua belah pantat Len yang kini terbuka lebar, menyisakan hole nya yang berkedut. Dia sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kaito kun.." Len memohon dengan matanya yang memelas.

"Cobalah untuk rileks Len, santai saja." Kaito berjalan pelan ke arah Len. Dia mengamati tubuh Len yang kini berada dalam posisi yang begitu tereskpos dan sangat memalukan nya, mukanya semerah tomat.

"Kau sudah tumbuh rupanya. Ah, sudah berapa tahun kita tidak berendam bersama? Kini kau sudah dewasa." Kaito menarik pelan penis Len yang besar, disambut lenguhan pelan dari Len.

Ujung jari Kaito mengelus elus hole Len yang berkedut, membuat penis Len mulai menegang.

"Ahnn-" Len memejamkan matanya.

Kaito terus memainkan lubang Len, hingga Len agak berkeringat. "Ka-Kaito kun, hen.. tikan.. ahhnn, a-ah, aku jadi ingin.."

Kentut keluar dari lubang pantat Len, mengeluarkan bunyi 'brrrpptt' yang nyaring.

"Maaf Kaito-kun, aku tidak bermaksud.." Wajah Len memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tuhan, dia malu sekali.

Kaito tidak menjawab, dia segera meraba perut Len dan menekan nekannya. Len menggigit bibirnya.

"Perutmu keras. Katakan. Sudah berapa hari kau tidak buang air besar?" Kaito menatap lurus ke arah Len.

Kaito mengenal Len sejak lama. Dia cukup tahu bahwa Len memang sering mengalami masalah dengan pencernaannya. Maksudnya, sembelit. Susah sekali menyuruh Len mengonsumsi makanan yang kaya serat. Dia tidak suka makan sayur ataupun buah sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau harus tau?" Jawab Len dengan muka merah. Baginya, hal hal seperti itu sungguh memalukan. Karena itulah sejak dulu dia sering kesusahan sendiri di kamar mandi, karena dia malu untuk cerita tentang masalahnya kepada orang lain.

"Cukup katakan saja padaku." Kata Kaito tegas sembari mengarahkan wajah Len untuk menatap matanya. Dia memang peduli kepada pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Dan Len tidak punya pilihan kecuali menceritakannya kepada Kaito.

"Ah, baiklah kuberitahu. Sebetulnya, sudah 5 hari ini aku tidak.. buang air besar." Len menatap Kaito yang diam saja, lalu melanjutkan, "Percayalah Kaito-kun, aku sudah mencoba mengeluarkannya! Aku sudah meminum pil pencahar tapi tidak berhasil, yang ada hanya perutku yang mulas. Tapi selama apapun aku mengejan di toilet, tidak ada yang keluar.."

Kaito tersenyum lembut. "Dengar ya Len, entah apapun itu, kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan saja kepadaku, tak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya. Semua orang pasti pernah mengalaminya. Aku pasti akan membantumu. Aku khawatir kepadamu."

Len menatap Kaito, "Baiklah Kaito-kun.."

Kaito mengambil beberapa barang dari sebuah rak dalam ruangan. Kemudian membawanya ke tempat Len.

"Bagaimana perutmu?" Kaito bertanya sambil mengolesi pelumas di lubang Len.

"Mmm.. itu.. perutku sering terasa mulas dan aku sering tidak bisa menahan kentut akhir akhir ini. Belakangan ini aku sering menghadiri pesta sehingga makanku cukup banyak. Perutku terasa penuh. Saat bangun tadi pagi aku merasa mulas sekali, tapi saat aku berjongkok di toilet tetap tidak bisa keluar."

Kaito mengelus elus perut Len, "Pasti banyak yang tersimpan di sini selama lima hari."

"Aku akan memberimu glycerin enema. Ini akan kumasukkan ke dalam lubangmu dan cairannya akan masuk ke dalam dan membuat kotoranmu lebih mudah keluar. Ini akan terasa sakit untuk perutmu dan kau jadi merasa ingin buang air besar segera, tapi kau harus menunggu selama 15 menit, maka tahanlah."

Pelan pelan Kaito memasukkan ujung enema tersebut.

"Hnngg.." Len bereaksi karena ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubangnya.

Setelah ujung enema masuk sempurna, Kaito memencet isinya sehingga cairan itu segera masuk melewati lubang Len. Sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakan Len menghantamnya. Ini aneh. Kenapa dia merasa menyukainya?

Setelah semua cairan keluar, Kaito mencabutnya. Lalu memasukkan enema yang kedua. Asisten Kaito agak kaget melihatnya, sehingga Ia menyela, "Tuan Shion, apa efeknya tidak akan berlebihan?"

"Tidak apa apa." Jawab Kaito singkat.

Len hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya ketika lagi-lagi cairan kental itu menyebar di dalam lubangnya. Dalam 2 menit, cairan itu sudah bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahng.." Len mengernyitkan dahinya, merasakan perutnya mulai mulas.

"Ah, sakit?" Kaito mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Len.

"Iya." Len menggigit bibirnya.

Perutnya semakin mulas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari perutnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan berusaha mencoba mengatur napasnya sementara keringatnya terus mengalir.

"Tahanlah, ya?" Kaito mengelus perut Len, berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman walau hanya sedikit. Dia tidak tega melihat Len menderita seperti ini.

"Sa-kit... engghh..." rintihnya ketika sesuatu menekan daerah anusnya dari dalam tubuhnya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan penderitaan Len semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang dia bukan hanya merasakan sakit dan mulas di perutnya, tetapi dia juga harus menahan holenya untuk tidak terbuka karena kotorannya sudah ada di ujung. Hole nya sudah kelihatan bergerak berkedut-kedut, Kaito bisa melihatnya. Len tidak ingin pertahanannnya sampai jebol. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba bersabar.

"Kaito-kun... engghh.. aku-akh! Tidak bisa lagi menahannya..urrnggh! Ini sudah.. ngghh.. mau keluar.. Tolong antar aku ke toilet sekarang..hngghh...!" Kata Len dengan susah payah.

Kaito menatap arlojinya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kepada asistennya. Sang asisten mengangguk dan membawakannya sebuah metallic bowl dari rak. Kaito segera mengambilnya dan menempatkannya di bawah pantat Len.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang." Kaito menatap Len.

"Apa? Antar saja aku.. hhh..hhh.. ke toilet...!" Len mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung dan kesakitan. Mukanya merah. Dia merasa dipermalukan. Kaito gila! Pikirnya. Dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini seharusnya dia membawanya segera ke toilet!

Kaito menabok pantat Len karena kesal. Bisa-bisanya Len masih memikirkan toilet? "Kau ini tidak berpikir atau apa sih? Kalau aku membawamu kesana sekarang, apa kau bisa menjamin kau tidak mengeluarkannya dalam perjalanan ke toilet hah? Cepat! Keluarkan di sini atau kau terus menahannya!"

Ditabok seperti itu, dan karena ucapan Kaito yang masuk akal, Len akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukannya di depan Kaito karena kotorannya juga sudah bergerak. Dia berusaha tidak menatap Kaito ketika holenya terbuka lebar dan sebuah kotoran keras dan besar berjalan pelan keluar.

"Sakit sekali Kaito-kun.. hnnggg.." Ucap Len sambil terus mengejan.

"Sshh.. percayalah padaku yang akan keluar selanjutnya lebih lembut. Efek enema ini adalah membuat kotoranmu lebih mudah keluar, jadi, tahanlah yang satu ini." Kaito berkata lembut sembari mengelus bongkahan pantat Len yang bergetar pelan.

"Ahhnngg..." Len memejamkan matanya ketika kotoran besar itu berhasil di keluarkan dan mendarat di metallic bowl yang dipegang oleh Kaito.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kotoran keras itu, rasa mulas di perut Len tidak berkurang dan dengan sekali mengejan, kotoran bertekstur lunak keluar tanpa henti dari hole Len, membuat tumpukan kotoran di bowl.

"Ah bagus Len, teruskan." Kaito merasa senang karena Len tidak mengeluarkan kotoran yang menyakitkan lagi, terlebih juga karena kotoran yang dikeluarkan Len banyak sekali, pasti isi dari usus besarnya mulai berkurang sekarang.

Kotoran keluar tanpa henti, dan kotoran lunak itu berganti menjadi cair kental, memancar keluar dari holenya, sepeti air mancur.

Brppttt.. brkktkkt.. pluk pluk pluk, suara dari hole Len brrpadu dengan kotorannya yang terus mengisi metallic bowl yang dipegang Kaito dengan kedua tangannya, isinya hampir penuh.

"Kaito-kun hhh.. aku.. tidak bisa berhenti..." ucap Len ketika cairan coklat kental itu terus keluar dari holenya.

"Tidak apa-apa, teruskan saja. Legakan perutmu." Jawab Kaito sambil terus memperhatikan hole Len.

Perlahan kotorannya keluar menjadi lebih reda, tidak terlalu deras, dan kemudian berhenti, walaupun holenya masih mengejan dan menutup berkali-kali. Situasi ini digunakan Kaito untuk mengganti bowl yang sudah penuh.

"Masih ada Len?" Kaito menatap Len yang terlihat kelelahan, dan ekspresi nya masih menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Entahlah.. perutku masih mukas.." jawab Len lirih.

Kaito membisikkan sesuatu kepada asistennya yang langsung mengangguk. Asisten itu berjalan ke belakang punggung Len. Kemudian ditekannya perut Len dengan kedua tangannya dari samping pinggang.

"Ahhh..!"

Brrpptt..prktktk... brkrkrttt...

Len tidak bisa mengendalikan kotorannya yang keluar banyak, bergantain dengan gas yang tersimpan di perutnya. Kotorannya keluar semakin banyak seiring asisten Kaito mengurut dan memencet-mencet perutnya. Ini adalah teknik agar kotoran yang tersimpan keluar sepenuhnya. Sisa sisa cairan glycerin juga keluar bersamaan dengan kotorannya.

Setelah tidak ada yang keluar, Kaito mengelap hole Kaito yang berdenyut-denyut dengan tisu yang diberi air. Len hanya bisa meringis kesakitan ketika pantatnya dibersihkan, setelah mengeluarkan kotoran keras di awal tadi, holenya terasa perih.

Kaito segera menurunkan Len dari sex swing dan melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya lemas. Kaito menuntunnya ke sebuah ranjang besi sementara tangan Len memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit.

"Sudah legakah?" Tanya Kaito.

"Hmm.." Len tidak menjawab, dia berusaha duduk di ranjang itu dengan pantatnya yang masih perih.

"Sekarang berbaringlah miring. Aku akan memberimu enema lagi. Anusmu perlu dibersihkan dari sisa sisa kotoran."

"Apakah akan sakit?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Sebenarnya, ini hanya akan memberimu rasa mulas sedikit, karena praktisnya cairan enema ini hanya berfungsi membersihkan anusmu. Jadi, bisa dibilang tidak sesakit tadi. Percayalah padaku, kau perlu untuk diberi enema lagi."

"Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah." Len tersenyum tipis, apapun yang Kaito lakukan untuknya pasti demi kebaikannya.

Len berbaring miring di atas ranjang, perutnya masih bergemuruh, menandakan memang masih ada sisa-sisa yang harus dikeluarkannya.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau menarik lututmu sedekat mungkin dengan dadamu."

Len menuruti instruksi Kaito. Ditariknya lututnya sampai mendekati dadanya. Perutnya agak tertekan, sementara lubang nya tereskpos. Posisi ini membuatnya ingin buang air lagi.

Kaito menekan jarinya di lubang Len, mencoba masuk ke dalam. "Coba mengejan sedikit Len."

Setelah Len mengejan sedikit, Kaito bisa memasukkan jarinya ke dalam. Dia terus memasukkannya sampai dalam. Jarinya bergerak-gerak di sana. Hole Len mencengkeram jari Kaito.

"Ahn-" Len mendesah pelan.

"Kau terangsang Len." Kaito berbisik pelan di telinga Len.

"Kau mengada-ada Kaito-kun." Len berharap Kaito tidak memperhatikan penisnya yang menegang. Sayangnya, Kaito sudah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah lama bermain-main dengan yang seperti ini, mana mungkin aku mengada-ada? Kau ini konyol Len." Kaito tertawa kecil.

Benar, konyol sekali. Umpat Len dalam hati.

"Rasanya menarik bermain denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya, hmm? Aku akan senang kalau kau mau. Mampirlah kesini, aku akan menyiapkan kamar." Ucap Kaito sambil memaju-mundurkan jarinya di lubang Len.

"Hngghh..." Len terengah, ucapan dan gerakan jari Kaito membuatnya berfantasi macam-macam. Dia membayangkan bagaimana Kaito memeluknya, menciumnya, menjilatnya...

Kaito mengeluarkan jarinya dari hole Len. Dilihatnya jarinya yang dilumuri kotoran kecoklatan Len. Dibersihkannya jarinya, kemudian mengambil enema syringe yang sudah terisi cairan.

"Aku akan memasukkan enema ini ke lubangmu. Menegejanlah karena ujungnya susah menembus holemu kalau kau tidak melakukannya."

Kaito segera menyuntikkan enema itu ke lubang Len. Cairan dingin menyebar di anusnya, memberikan sensasi yang disukai Len. Setelah habis, dikeluarkannya dari lubang Len.

"Sekarang tahanlah cairan ini selama 5 menit. Aku akan memijat perutmu secara memutar agar cairannya bekerja dengan baik."

Sementara Kaito melakukan tugasnya, asisten Kaito membawakan handuk dan metallic bowl. Diletakkannya handuk di bawah pinggang Len, berjaga jaga jika kotoran keluar tidak terkendali dan mengotori sekitarnya. Kemudian diletakkannya metalic bowl di samping pantat Len yang tidur menyamping.

"Kau pandai dalam hal ini. Seperti dokter saja." Ucap Len sambil merasakan sensasi mulas di perutnya.

"Aku sering melakukan hal ini. Sebelum berhubungan sex, kau harus membersihkan holemu kalau tidak ingin penis seseorang berlumuran kotoranmu kan? Aku selalu membersihkan anusku sendiri sebelum seks kalau aku mendapat peran menjadi bottom." Jelas Kaito.

"Oh begitu.." Len meringis ketika dia mulai merasa tidak tahan. "Mmm, aku ingin keluar sekarang Kaito-kun."

"Tunggu sebentar." Kaito menempatkan metallic bowl agar kotoran Len tepat jatuh di dalamnya. "Baik, keluarkan."

Tanpa ditahan lagi, cairan kuning menyembur keluar dari pantat Len. Sesekali benda yang lebih padat ikut keluar, pertanda kotorannya memang masih tersisa. Setelah cairan itu berhenti, Kaito memindahkan metallic bowl dan mengambil enema syringe yang sudah berisi cairan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kita harus melakukannya sekali lagi, oke?" Kata Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Len.

Len mengangguk.

Tangan Kaito memegang pinggang Len sementara tangan satunya membuka bongkahan pantat Len dan memasukkan enena syringe ke dalamnya dan menyuntikkan isinya.

"Ubah posisimu ke posisi menungging agar cairannya turun ke perutmu untuk hasil lebih maksimal."

Len menungging, sekali lagi Kaito memijat perut Len dengan gerakan memutar.

Setelah 5 menit, Kaito berhenti memijat perut Len yang kini sudah berkeringat.

"Keluarkanlah dengan berjongkok, agar semua cairan keluar dengan lancar."

Dengan susah payah Len berjongkok. Hal itu sulit dikakukannya karena kalau tidak hati-hati, dia bisa mengeluarkannya sebelum pantatnya tepat berada di atas metallic bowl.

Setelah posisi tepat, Kaito menyuruh Len mengeluarkannya. Len memejamkan mata ketika cairan itu keluar dari pantatnya. Warnanya sudah tidak terlalu kuning, cenderung ke bening, menandakan anus Len sudah bersih dari kotoran. Kaito tersenyun puas melihatnya.

Setelah selesai, Len terbaring lemas di ranjang. Energinya banyak terkuras. Len menatap Kaito, yang tersenyun lembut kepadanya. Perlahan, Kaito menaiki ranjang dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Len.

Nafas panas mereka saling bertemu, menciptakan suasana menjadi panas. Benda di selangkangan mereka menempel, walau dibatasi celana jeans Kaito. Milik keduanya sama-sama menegang.

Tanpa aba-aba dan tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, bibir keduanya reflek mendekat dan akhirnya bertemu. Sensasi panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka. Ciuman yang panjang dan erotis pun tidak dapat dihindari. Keduanya saling menghisap lidah dengan liar. Menciptakan kehangatan di mulut mereka.

Setelah cukup puas, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Kaito berkata, "Mandilah. Aku tunggu kau di ruangan ini untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Miku."

"Memang apa sih permintaan dari penyihir itu?" Len menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kaito.

"Mmmm, baiklah kuberitahu saja. Dia ingin, melihatmu tersiksa oleh napsu birahimu." Kaito mengangkat kepala Len dari dadanya dan menghisap lehernya.

"Nngghh.. kalau begitu.. hah.. hah... buat aku tersiksa Kaito-kun... dengan tubuhmu.." Len terengah engah.

"Tidak bisa. Atas permintaan Miku, aku sudah menyiapkan seorang wanita untuk menggodamu. Dia muridku yang paling cemerlang, kini dia sudah jadi model porno terkenal."

"Oh ya, memangnya siapa dia?"

"Megpoid Gumi."

Mata Len membesar mendengar nama itu. Dia tertarik. Kalau Megpoid Gumi, semua orang pasti langsung timbul nafsunya.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukan permintaan penyihir itu." Kata Len.

Kaito tersenyum simpul. "Kau percaya diri sekali. Kau lupa dia ingin membuatmu tersiksa? Yah, lihat saja nanti apa yang akan kau temui. Sekarang, mandilah."

"Baiklah." Len bangkit dari ranjang sambil merinding membayangkan siksaan, kemudian kembali menatap Kaito, "Mmm, Kaito-kun..?"

"Ya?"

"Tawaranmu tadi itu.. masih berlaku?" Tanya Len dengan wajah merah padam.

Kaito tertawa kecil, sekaligus senang. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Mari kita bermain seharian."

Len segera keluar ruangan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, sementara Kaito menyiapkan ruangan sambil tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum Mereka pun menanti-nantikan saat itu tiba.


End file.
